Thanks a lot, Weasley!
by Liinalotta
Summary: Maybe someday Harry will understand, that he can't NEVER tell Ron who he is dating.


**I don't own these characters, even if I screamed or prayed it. Nope. J.K. Rowling is tough woman.**

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST DRARRY (in english) TO BE PUBLISHED. So please, be gentle.. Or not. But you might also want to know, that english isn't my 1st language. I speak finnish with my heart. :-) And errr.. I don't know what else should I say. Well, here it is: Thanks a lot, Weasley!**

_Thanks a lot, Weasley!_

" Do you really promise, that you won't yell? " Harry asked second time from his friends. Hermione nodded impatiently.

" Of course, of course! Please tell us now, I'm dying of all this curiosity! " Hermione said, but the boy just rolled his spoon in porridge. Ron was eating his bread, not looking at the other two, but his eyes gave him away. He was also interested about his mate's secret partner.

" Well, I've been dating somebody, as you know. But you don't know who I'm dating, right? " Harry paused, and his friends agreed.

" I'm dating.. " Harry said, and Hermione sharpened her gaze to Harry. Harry paused again, when he saw girl's stare. Ron stopped eating when Harry started his sentence, but started eating again, when his best friend stopped.

Harry moved his gaze from Hermione, and he stared the opposite wall directly. Girl's stare was making him feel embarrassed. Harry started to collect his courage. He didn't have to wait for it a long time – he was a Gryffindor, after all!

" I'm dating with Draco Malfoy ", Harry whispered quietly. Ron's eyes bulged comically. He almost-choked to his bread, but unfortunately to Harry, he made it. Hermione stared at Harry blankly.

" What? You're dating with Draco-_**FUCKING**_-Malfoy? " Ron screamed. The Great Hall silenced, which required a lot. Only one time the Great Hall has been silenced before – and it was just about Dumbledore's cloak colour (which happened to be pink! Dumbledore himself said it was for Valentines Day, but who believed him? No one. After all, Valentines Day was then two months ago..).

" RON! " Hermione screamed, and hit the ginger to his ribs. Harry was so suprised about the yell, that his body gave a waver, and his head hitted with very same porridge-plate with one single voice. Ron was redder than his own hair, and soon they heard two suspiciously same voices as Harry had done.

Hermione glared with her best glare at Ron. After that she noticed where Harry's condition was. Ron was holding his ribs (at the same time muttering something about Hermione and hers hits) and looked at Harry. Hermione bit her lip, unsure, but she put her hand to his hand.

" Harry, come on! Let's talk! " She said, but she took her hand quickly away, when she noticed a shadow behind Harry. The person behind Harry got Ron's cheeks even redder, from anger, and he opened his mouth to yell something. This time Hermione kicked ginger to foot – very painfully.

Draco didn't cast even one single glare at Hermione nor Ron – who was now holding his foot. The Slytherin put his hand at scarheads shoulder, but when his boyfriend didn't react, Draco burrowed his brows. Aha, Harry's head was in porridge! Draco lifted Harry's head up softly – and he messed his own hands in porridge. Draco cast a quick cleaning spell, which cleaned Harry's face. Draco casted the very same spell to his own hands, which were cleaned in a second. Draco looked Harry, little unsure, but when Harry didn't still stay anything, the blonde gave a small peck to Harry's cheek.

" Harry, honey, it's time to wake up ", Draco said, suprisingly to Gryffindors, in a very kind way. Harry's blank eyes turned to watch the person, who pecked him, and got Draco's mouth curved into a smile. Harry looked Draco's chest ten seconds, until he rised his gaze to his boyfriends face.

" Draco? But.. How? " He asked confused.

Couple seconds went forward, when Harry tried to figure out what has happened. He remembered the whole scene. Harry turned to scowl at Ron.

" RON! " He snapped, leaning into his friend over the table. Draco's hand slipped off his shoulder.

" Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut? Or did I _command _you to scream to the whole Hall, who I'm dating? Hmm, oh Merlin's beard, I can't remember which way I said it! " Harry thought aloud angrily.

" No matter how I said it, but you're _so_ in trouble! Wait for it, I'm going to take my wand and hex you so badly that you can't even move your gaze anywhere- " Harry threated, and Ron was starting to feel scared. Ron started to back out on his chair, but he fell off of it. Harry was searching for his wand and at the same time he muttered curses that he'd use to his mate.

" Is this it, what you're looking for, darling? " Draco's cold voice asked, and Harry looked to blonde thankful.

" Yes! Thank you, Draco! " Harry was already thanking. He tried to snatch his wand away from other, but the wand was taken away from his grip.

" Draco, I know that you hate him as much as I hate him right now! " Harry cried, when he didn't catch his wand. He tried again, but wand was even further now. Third try failed too. Draco threw the stick far away, somewhere near the wall. Draco laughed at Harry's expression, until he became serious again.

" No-no, Harry. I don't hate him as much as I usually hate him ", he said, and Harry's gaze shifted from walls to Draco. His eyes were filled with suprise. He tried to form a good sentence in his head.

" You.. You were yourself against it, that we'd reveal our secret! " He said. Draco smiled.

" Yeah, I was. "  
>" But you're not anymore? " Harry asked in a wavery voice. Draco nodded.<p>

" Why aren't you mad at Ron? " Harry asked suspiciously. Both of the boys turned their gazes to Ron, who was now sitting back in his seat. Ron was so red, that he was avoiding other boys stare.

Draco sighed.

" Let me explain this to you ", he said, and sat down next to his partner. Almost ten minutes ago there was somebody sitting, but since the fight started, every Gryffindor went further from Golden Trio. Draco took a hold of Harry's hand, and sighed again.

" You remember, that we were both supposed to tell our friends that we're dating? Well, I, too, decided to say it in the morning. I didn't even get to start, when Weasel's girlish ("OI! It wasn't girlish yell, wasn't it, 'Mione?") scream stopped me from doing it. My friends were so shocked, that they became like statues, like everybody else. I got mad at Weasel, really mad. I decided to come and hex him, but my anger turned off when I came here. I noticed you and everything else lost my attention.. So I woke you up, and let my anger go ", Draco said smiling proudly of himself. Harry smiled happily back to other boy, and patted his head.

" Great, Draco! I'm so proud of you! " He said, and Draco pouted.  
>" I was expecting something else from you. My parents pat me on my head, but from you I'd like to get something else.. " He said suggestively. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.<p>

" Fine. You get to eat breakfeast with me, nothing else ", he said, and blond boy pouted bigger.

" But Harry..! "

" Take it or leave it ", Gryffindor stated clearly.

" Fine then ", the other muttered, and took porridge plate from Harry.

Harry noticed that this plate was gone. He scowled at his boyfriend a little, but took other food and ate it.

" By the way, you should call my friends by their real names ", he said to Draco. Blonde Slytherin rolled his eyes.

" What ever you want, hun ", he muttered sarcastically.

Ron and Hermione sat shocked in their seats. They listened only with their one ear Harry's and Draco's conversation. They looked at each other, talking only with their gazes to each other, because they didn't dare to speak. Couple minutes went by, until Hermione dropped her gaze from Ron, and started to eat normally. Ron picked his bread up and started to eat it, but looked at Malfoy suspiciously in every few seconds.

" DRACO! " A sudden yell from Slytherin table scared them. Everybody expect he, who was being yelled at, looked at there. Draco just grinned, and continued to eat.

" Err.. Draco? Do you happen to know why Zabini's and Parkinson's face are in porridge? " Harry asked slowly.

" _Blaise's_ and _Pansy's_, hun. But yes, I know ", Draco corrected, and started to laugh when he remembered last ten minutes.

" That reminds me: Thank you, Weasl- _Ron_. "

Trio looked at laughing Slytherin confused, like he had grown a third head.

_FLASHBACK:_

Draco braced himself. _You can say it_, he thought, and lifted his gaze from his empty plate to his friends. Blaise and Pansy were eating their breakfeast, but on the same time waiting for Draco's confession. Draco opened his mouth.

" I.. " He said, but closed his mouth. _I'm not a freaking schoolgirl! I can say it! "__**I date with Harry**__" isn't that hard sentence to say!_ He squeezed his eyes shut. At the very moment they heard a scream, which stopped Draco's confession.

" YOU'RE DATING WITH DRACO-_**FUCKING**_-MALFOY? " Draco opened his eyes. Who had screamed that, who? He looked at Gryffindor table, and noticed the screamer: Weasel. Harry's head was in porridgeplate, and Weasel was so red that it could match with Gryffindor red.

" D-Draco? " He heard a tired voice behind him. Draco looked at his friends. Their heads were currently sliding towards their plates, when Draco rose from his bench. He would go and hit that Weasel to his big nose – no matter what Harry said!

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

" What are you laughing at, Draco? " Harry asked, woking Draco up from his memories. Draco turned to look at Harry, smile on his face.

" Nothing, Harry, nothing ", he said, and leaned to other. He gave his boyfriend a very porridgefull kiss.

_**Fine**_

" Come on, Draco, let's look up for my wand! You were the one who threw it here! "

" Allright.. I just wanted to 'look up' your other wand.. "

" First job, then other things! "

" My mother said that every day to me.. "

".. "

" .. "

" That _isn't_ my _**wand**_, which is in _**FIREPLACE**_? "

" No, no, no, of course not! What are you thinking? "

" DRACO, YOU WILL SAVE MY WAND! "

**Soo, what do you guys think? :-D Should I continue translating my finnish fics to english? Do you want to read my other stuff? This is kind of.. Well, this isn't my masterpiece. ;-D Please review! (I could also look for beta reader. I have one beta, who corrects my finnish mistakes, but it would be nive if some one would look for my mistakes in english. anybody? ;-))**


End file.
